We Were Fooled!
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward Challenge: Puppet Master The castaways would each use a grappling hook to retrieve three bags. Each bag contains a ball. Once they have all three bags, they would use one of those balls to solve a table maze. The first person to finish wins reward. Reward: A barbeque Winner: '''Maui '''Immunity Challenge: Beach Balls One member from both tribes will use slingshots to send balls toward their tribe mates, all of whom are holding nets. The goal is to catch at least one ball, regardless if it is their tribe's ball or the other tribe's. First tribe to five wins Immunity. 'Winner: '''Maui Story Night 18 Oahu returns from Tribal after voting out Violet's husband, Carl. Megan and Christine comfort Violet, who states she is is fine. Chris and Laura greet Andrew, who came to their camp while they were at Tribal. Laura suspects that they will be merging tomorrow since there are only twelve people left. Day 19 The two tribes meet in Heroes Arena and Maui is surprised to see Carl was voted out. Jeff then asks if everyone is expecting the merge. They all say yes with some taking off their buff. Jeff then tells them that they are not merging, with Luke whispering 'We were fooled' to Geoff. Ray and Megan are then put up to do the reward challenge. At the start of the challenge, Ray tries to throw the challenge, wanting to have a weak persona for the merge. This allows Megan to get her first two bags before Ray. As Ray gets his first bag, Megan gets her third bag and rushes to the table maze. Megan struggles at the maze, with her ball falling into the holes numerous times. Ray soon catches up and continues to fake struggle during the maze. Megan soon gets the hang of the maze and slowly makes her way to the middle. In the stands, Cody whispers to Jamie that is trying to throw the challenge. When Ray looks into the stands, he sees Cody glaring at him. Knowing his plan has failed, he begins to actually try at the challenge. Once Megans ball falls into another hole, Ray races to the middle and gets his ball in the hole, winning his tribe reward. When asked who to send to Exile, he sends Cody. At Exile, Cody tells Megan is his sure Ray was trying to throw the challenge because he has seen Ray do well in past challenges and only started doing well when he caught him glaring at him. Megan is surprised Ray was trying to throw the challenge. At Oahu, Violet states she is gonna go out to get water from the well. While out, she tries looking for the Oahu idol. She comes across the area Luke buried his fake idol. She finds it and stuffs it in her bag. Meanwhile, Andrew, Chris, Laura, and Christine agree to vote for Violet next. Violet goes to Andrew and shows him the idol, with neither knowing it is fake. She states she is not going home next and asks him to join her in voting out Laura or Chris. Andrew takes this information and tells Chris, which worries him. At Maui, everyone enjoys the barbeque. Geoff and Luke talk about Ray's choice. Geoff notes Cody's pissed off look as he left the arena and says Cody doesn't like Ray. Luke agrees and worries it could be bad for them at the merge if Ray pisses people off during the merge. Day 20 At Exile, Cody and Megan lay around as there is nothing to do. The two find that they have very little to talk about. Megan tries to take several naps throughout the day, but can't find a comfortable spot to sleep. At Oahu, Chris tells Laura that Violet may have the hidden immunity idol. Laura says it's fine as they can plant a vote or two on Andrew so neither of them are in trouble. Chris worries that if they tell Christine, she will tell Andrew. They come to the conclusion to just tell Megan the plan and let Christine and Andrew vote Violet. Day 21 The tribes meet for their next immunity challenge as Megan and Cody are brought back from Exile Island. For Maui, the people flinging the balls are Luke and Jamie while everyone else is a catcher. For Oahu, the people flinging are Andrew and Megan while everyone else catches. At first, Oahu manages to get a lead when they catch the first two balls. However, Maui begins to pull ahead, catching three balls. In the next round, neither tribe catches the ball. In round four, Maui catches the next two balls, frustrating Oahu. In the end, Cody catches the fifth ball for Maui, winning them immunity. Maui returns to camp and Chris goes with Megan and Laura to talk about their plan. Megan suggests she puts her vote on Andrew while everyone else votes Violet. Laura says she will tell Christine but is told not to, as she would rat them out to Andrew and ruin the plan. Andrew and Christine meet up with Laura so they can confirm the plan. Hiding the new plan, Laura says that Chris is throwing his vote on Megan just in case Violet has the idol. The two like the plan and go off. Laura then informs Megan of what she told Christine and Andrew so they wouldn't know. Throughout the day, Christine doesn't tell Megan what Laura had told her, raising her red flag. She shares with Chris what Laura did and how Christine hasn't told her, despite saying she would be loyal. Chris then brings up possibly blindsiding Christine, to which Megan is open for doing. At Tribal, when asked about Carl, Violet shares that she found the idol after he left and would be playing it. Megan brings up the trouble it causes and how she would hate to see someone from her alliance going. Andrew is asked if he is worried as he wasn't apart of the tribe at the last Tribal. he states he isn't because he has a good relationship with everyone on the tribe. The tribe is then called to vote. When Jeff returns with the votes, Violet gets up to play her idol. To everyone's shock, Jeff reveals that the idol is not real and all the votes Violet received will count. When Jeff reveals the vote Andrew got from Megan, surprising him and Christine. It doesn't matter however, as Violet is voted off with 4 votes. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * The merge occurs! * Christine and Andrew worry about their position in the game. * Luke and Geoff begin to play hard. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water